The primary objective of the Molecular Diagnostic Facility is to provide a state-of-the-art, dedicated, interdepartmental facility to Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators who require immunohisto/cytochemistry and/or in situ hybridization, have expert pathologic interpretation and correlation with existing pathologic tissues, and publication-quality computer digitized images during the conduct of their research on fresh and archived human tissues. The Facility is able to microdissect areas of interest (e.g. micrometa- static lesions) from paraffin embedded tissues for possible nucleic acid evaluation. These services will enable the investigator to greatly advance their studies in translational research while relieving their other critical laboratory personnel from relatively labor intensive studies to perform other critical research work. This Facility exists solely to support the research efforts of the Cancer Center and as such, no data generated from this Facility will appear in the clinical charts of patients.